The Tranfers
by Sorceress of Blades
Summary: A few weeks after what happened in GK21, everything is back to normal until Kageyama recieves a notice about 4 Gatekeepers tranfering to Japan. But, unlike what the note said, they are not as what they seem...Please RR! No flames! This is my 1st GK21 fic!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gatekeepers 21; I don't ever, ever, and ever! Gonzo owns it! What more can I say? 

Author's Note: This takes place a few weeks after the events after GK21. So, don't yell at me, just read the story. Oh, yeah, don't even think about flaming! My first GK21 fic here! Oh yeah, WildGoose05, thanks for helping me out with the fic! ^_^ 

"The Transfers" 

Chapter 1: Introduction

            Reiji Kageyama sat on his chair. He leaned back, putting his feet on the desk, near the keyboard. He took off his shades, letting it dangle on the tip of his fingers. His eyes began to be heavy, and he fell asleep, getting his long-waited, appreciated nap. 

            Soon, a _beep-like sound came from the computer. Reiji quickly woke up and sat up straight as he read a notice, informing him he had one new mail. Double-clicking the file that had the mail, it opened, and read: _

            Dear Head of AEGIS Far East Network, 

            After surveying what happened in Tokyo a few weeks ago, we have decided that we will transfer four of our best Gatekeepers to Japan to assist you, so such as event as what happened will not ever happen again. They will stay under your guidance and live in Japan until further notice. Please do not be afraid of them, they will be on their best behavior on their stay. They are a talented group of teenagers and Gatekeepers, since all of them are aces. I hope you will find them useful and stay in Japan at this time. 

                                                                                                Jun Thunders

                                                            Head of the AEGIS Northeast Branch

(A/N: I know you're going to yell at me, but I haven't seen the original Gatekeepers series!) 

            After reading, Reiji picked up his cellular phone. On his directory, were Ayane's, Miu's, and Satoka's phone numbers. He began to call Ayane's first. "The girls need to know this," he thought. 

*                                  *                                  *

            Ayane and Miu sat in a couch together; waiting for Reiji's exiting news. As much as Miu was exited, Ayane was anxious. Satoka stood far away from them, leaning on one of the windows. "I wonder what Kageyama-san's going to tell us," Miu said. "It's so exiting! Maybe there's no more Invaders, or he's going on a vacation and," "Miu, he's going to tell us," Ayane interrupted. "Soon." 

            Soon, Reiji stood in front of them. "I called each of you, because I have some very great news which is going to affect you greatly," Reiji began. 

            "There are no more Invaders?" Ayane asked, frightened, because she thought what was so interesting for her was now going to end. 

            "You're getting married?" Miu guessed, now happy that Reiji was going to get a love in his life. 

            "You're getting fired?" Satoka guessed. Maybe she wanted this to be over, since he was the reason she was working for him and was rivals with Ayane. 

            Everyone looked at Satoka. "No, Satoka, not **that**," Reiji told her. He turned to all the girls again. "I have received a note from the head of the AEGIS Northeast branch," he began. "They have looked over our situation a few weeks ago. They have decided," he cleared his throat, "that they will transfer four of their Gatekeepers to this branch, as reinforcements." 

            Miu's eyes were full of stars as she was delighted in the fact that more people were able to help. Ayane looked at Reiji in disgust and began to search for the transfers' names, plus their files. Satoka's jaw dropped mouth wide open. A fly settled on her lip. __

            "Reinforcements?!?!?!" Ayane and Satoka asked, raising their voices, in unison. "That's great! The more people to help us fight, the more fun there is!" Miu cheerfully said. "Of course, we do need the help, it has been reported that you are the only Gatekeepers in Japan," Reiji informed, "Of course, in this proximity." Ayane scanned the four names: Marisa Nichols, Josh Christian, William Thunders, and Mina Zheng. She also looked at their files. To her, two looked like punks from the street, one looked like a Trekkie, and one looked…and to her liking, normal. "When will they come?" Miu asked. "If things turn out smoothly, they'll arrive here tomorrow," Reiji answered.  

            "They are very talented, girls," Reiji told them. "What about us? Aren't we talented also, Kageyama-san?" Ayane asked, suspicious. "Yeah, aren't we talented like the other Gatekeepers also?" Miu asked. "All of you girls are very talented as well," he answered. 

            "Well, I guess it's time to go," Satoka said as she saw the orange-red sun sink gradually into the horizon. Taking her bag, she then left. Miu and Ayane followed. "Don't overwork yourselves girls," Reiji called. "We won't! Bye!" Miu said, but Ayane and Satoka left, without a word to say. When the door closed, Reiji sighed, and began to go back to work. 

Okay, I know it sounds like another person's fan fiction (It's titled: "Gatekeepers 21: Unknown Variables". You'll really enjoy it. I forgot the author's name, though), but I really need it to start it off. I can't just go and just start when the new kids arrive. But, who are the new kids (I just revealed the names) are going to be, which Gates do they have, and what do they look like? Find out in the next chapter: "The New Kids on the Block"! If you want to guess or have a hunch which ones look like punks, which one looks like a Trekkie, and which one looks normal, feel free to put it in your review (if you're going to). And if you're going to flame me, don't even think about it! I'm sure if you have registered already, you don't want flamers wanting to flame your story (I saw a flamer's story the other day, and let me tell you, it's a bunch of crap! And when I went to review, the guy doesn't want any anon. reviews! That means the guy doesn't want any flamers flaming his story, but he flames! Don't be like that person folks!), so don't even think about it! I have a person in mind that's going to bash you if you do! 

To review: Look at the very bottom of this page. You see on the left a box saying "Submit Review", a button next to it titled "Go". On the right, you know that, there's a bow telling you which chapter you're on with a button next to it with an arrow on it. You click the button titled "Go" to review, and a form pops-up. To review, you need: Name, E-mail address, and your review. Let me remind you, positive reviews (that helps your self-esteem and give you the confidence to write more), constructive reviews (that help the story become better. I'll appreciate your suggestions. If you say, "I'd be better if you don't write this at all…etc." don't do that, I'll just delete it, and it doesn't make sense, because, the story's there. You can't change that) are accepted. Flames…aren't! (No duh!) See, simple as that. Now, review!


	2. New Kids On The Block

Okay, next chapie here, thanks for all the people who reviewed, except the flamers!

Oh, yeah, I explained about how to review the last chapter just for the idiots who don't know. Sorry, and I know it was stupid. 

A guy reads my story. 

Guy: I can't believe I'm so stupid! It was right there in my own eyes!

See? There's tons of people who are extremely new (meaning that they're not registered and it's their first time coming here) who don't, and I repeat, DON'T know where the review button is. Got that? Good. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gatekeepers 21. I won't own it for the rest of my life. So there, you evil lawyers!

Chapter 2: New Kids on the Block

            Four teenagers walked the streets of Tokyo. Two girls, two boys. "Don't you know what the directions are?" one of them, a girl asked. She was Chinese, and wore her long, black, hair in a bun, supported by chopsticks. She had on a silk red Chinese shirt with dragons on it, black pants, and red clogs. 

            Another of them, a male looked at a map. He had dark skin with caterpillar hair. He had on a varsity football jacket, with a white shirt underneath. He had on jeans, and sneakers. He looked at the map and turned in around several times. He then put it down. 

            "I think we're lost." 

            Moans came from the remainder from the group. "Gimme the map," the other boy said. He had bushy brown hair, large eyeglasses covering his eyes. He had on a black shirt, saying in capital letters: "Resistance is Futile", with a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath. He wore black pants and sneakers. With him was an AEGIS Laptop. "Gimme the map!" 

            "Here ya go, Trekkie," the boy with the jacket said as he gave him the map. The Trekkie looked at the map. "No wonder why we're lost, Will, the map's upside down!" the Trekkie yelled. "Not my problem, since I told you I have navigation problems!" Will said. 

            Another girl put her hand into her pocket. She had long brown hair, in a low ponytail, and blue eyes. She wore a gray GAP sweater, baggy jeans, and sneakers. In her other hand she held a skateboard, since she was a skater. 

            Her hand took out a letter and a paper which held directions written in kanji. "Hey! Will! Josh! Mina! Come over here!" she called as she gestured the rest to come to here. "What is it, Marisa?" Josh, the Trekkie, asked. "I've got the letter and the" "Gimme that!" Will snatched the letter and directions from Marisa. "Hey!" Marisa cried. 

            Will skimmed through the letter as his eyes. "Dear Transferring Gatekeepers, I am pleased to inform you that you are being transferred to AEGIS Far-East Branch. While during your stay in Japan, please use your Gates properly. Enclosed are a set of directions to the base once you are here. Sincerely, Kageyama Reiji," Will read as he tried to block Marisa from getting the letter. 

            "Okay, so alls we have to do is to find the way to base and meet this Mr. Reiji…or somethin'," Will told them. Josh nudged him in the shoulder. "What?" Will asked. "Don't you know already?" Josh asked. "Know what?" Will asked back as Josh sighed. "Haven't you taken your Japanese lessons?" Josh asked him. "Yeah," Will answered. "Don't you know about how the names are said?" Josh asked. "What about that?" Will answered. "The last name goes first and the first name goes last," Josh told him. "Oh…I always got confused of that," Will replied. Josh smacked himself in the forehead. 

            Marissa looked at the directions. "Hey look! There are some directions over here, with a little drawing of a cat," she said as everyone looked at them. "Another reason why we're lost! Will didn't even bother looking at the directions!" Josh yelled. "Yeah I did," Will argued back, "I memorized them." 

            "Oh, so we just trace out steps to where we got lost, follow the directions, and we're there," Marisa said, "Simple." "Yeah, but, where did we get lost?" Mina asked. Everyone turned to Will. "Will, where we get lost?" Mina asked. "Uh….I forgot," Will answered. "You don't know? But how could you – we thought you memorized them!" Josh yelled. "Yeah, but I forgot," Will said. Josh moaned. "So, we wasted our time, letting Will read the map and tell us the directions when he isn't sure about them!" Josh yelled. "Hey, I'm not the one who suggested, 'Oh, hey everybody, let's get a map! Let's look at the map! I think that the AEGIS base should be easy to find with just looking at a map and GET LOST!'" Will yelled. "Well, I'm not the one who memorized the directions and forgot them with one GLANCE!" Josh yelled back. Soon, Will and Josh were in a series of yells to one another and in a hot argument. 

            "Guys, guys, guys!" Mina yelled as Will and Josh stopped fighting. "We're not going anywhere if we stay like this. Let's just go around town and ask people for directions," she suggested. "Yeah, but how will they know where the base is?" Will asked. "Gee, I don't know, let's just ask directions to see if anyone knows," Mina answered. "Yeah, but the odds of anyone knowing where AEGIS base is very thin," Josh informed. "Or, we could just get an IPW reading, and get the directions from the other Gatekeepers from here," Marisa suggested. "Sure, but right now…" Josh began as he heard his stomach grumble, "Let's get some lunch." "Sure," Mina agreed. "You read my mind," Marisa added. "Yeah, let's go to McDonalds!" Will agreed. "MCDONALDS?" Mina yelled, in dissent. "There's no way I'm going to eat the greasy food there! I pick any sushi bar we can pass by to eat!" "Yeah, but that might cost a lot," Marisa told her. "Yeah, and we don't know any sushi bar here," Will added, "We might have to pay for everything…like those clubs I heard about." 

            Josh decided on a good way to decide this. "Okay, let's make a vote," Josh suggested, "The area we choose to eat that gets the most, we eat there." All of them nodded her heads. "Okay, whoever wants to eat at McDonald's raise your hand?" Immediately Josh's, Marisa's, and Will's hands shot up. Mina hung her head low. "Okay, who wants to eat at a sushi bar?" Mina, nervous, put her hand up slowly. 

            "Okay, McDonald's it is," Josh announced. A "yes" came from Marisa and Will and Mina hung her head low. "Don't worry Mina, in a few days we might go to a sushi bar, IF we get some cash," Josh assured. "Thanks," Mina said beneath her breath as Will and Marisa ran to the nearest McDonalds. 

            The group arrived at McDonalds, pushing the doors. It had many people eating there. They went on line. "I knew we should've gone to a sushi bar," Mina said. Will nudged her on the shoulder. 

            Soon they were next on line. Will went on front of the cashier and said "Hi. Can we get four Big Macs?" The cashier guy didn't understand; Will saw that by the look of his face. Will began to ask slowly, "Can we get four Big Macs?" Still the cashier didn't understand. Will sighed. "Will, what's taking so long?" Marisa asked in the background. "Can you speak English?" he asked slowly. The cashier shook his head as a "no". Will sighed and turned to Josh, Marisa, and Mina as the cashier boy went to the manager. 

            "Dude, what's going on?" Josh asked. "He doesn't know any English," Will answered. "Duh! We're in Japan! We have to speak Japanese!" Mina told her. "Alright, alright, I'll speak Japanese this time," Will told her as he turned back to the cashier. The cashier boy came with the manager. 

            The manager, who knew English, asked, "What's going on?" Josh told him in Japanese, "Our friend here spoke English, but the cashier here didn't know any." "What do you want?" the manger asked, in perfect English. "Four Big Macs," Will said. The manager whispered the four's order in Japanese to the cashier. He nodded, and pressed the orders into the computer. Soon, it came to the sign saying, "400¥". 

            Will's eyes widened as it came to alarm. He turned back to Josh, Mina, and Marisa. "Oh s***! I don't have any yen!" he frantically whispered to them. "Ask them if they could accept American dollars," Josh told him. Will turned back and spoke to them. But to Josh, Mina, Marisa, the cashier and the manager, it sounded like; "Do you drink spinach?" The cashier and manager were talking frantically in Japanese, Josh slapped his forehead, Marisa tried to hide her laughter as her face became red as rose, and Mina said under her breath, "Oh my God." Moans and screams in Japanese came from the customers behind them. 

            Josh, with his quick thinking, went in front of Will, and said quickly in Japanese, "I am very sorry, my friend here isn't very good in Japanese. Will you accept American dollars?" The manager nodded his head, and Josh gave him from his pocket a few dollars. After putting it in the machine, the cashier called out the order to the workers quickly preparing the food for the many customers, and the four moved the pick up counter. 

            After the four got their meal, they moved to an empty table. They sat, and eat. As Will ate his Big Mac and fries, it looked like everyone was mad at his bad usage of Japanese vocabulary except Marisa. He looked at Mina, and seeing that her fries were untouched, took one and ate it, since he was almost done already. After taking his last bite of his Mac and ate his last fry, he asked Mina, "Hey, Mina, are you eating those fries?" "Go ahead, eat them; Now I feel like not coming here ever again thanks to you," Mina said in an angry tone. Will, taking her fries, began eating them, eyes full of guilt. 

            After they threw out their unwanted remainders of lunch and trash, they left. But, as they were leaving, almost everyone in the fast food restaurant gave them angry glances because of the chaos that Will started (A/N: They have the right to be mad! Besides, this might tell you that Will is horrible in Japanese even though he took classes. This doesn't mean he's an idiot). 

            "My god, Will, you're such an idiot!" Josh yelled as they left. "Look what you did! Now a portion of Tokyo hates us already, and this is our first day!" "Didn't you pay attention during class?" Marisa asked. "Um….I don't think so," Will answered. "That explains the D's and F's and 'Doing poorly in class' and 'Doing unsatisfactory work' and 'Inconsistent Effort' in your report card," Mina exclaimed. "Jeez, I think you should go back and take Japanese again," Marisa said. "Alright, alright, you don't have to rub it in!" Will told them, now annoyed of their complaints. After crossing the street with tons of other people, Marisa asked, "Okay, what now? We've already ate our lunch, which resulted in a small portion of Tokyo hating us." "It's now time to go around town," Mina answered. "Good. And this time, **I'll** do the talking," Josh told them. So they started their search, trying to find out where the AEGIS base is. 

            One time they entered an arcade. "Oh my god! Look at this!" Marisa exclaimed as she saw two people playing a soccer card game. "I've heard of those. To play, you buy a starter pack of cards with famous Japanese soccer players. On it are some sensors for when you play it. When you play, you put a card of a player on it, and it appears on the screen," Mina informed. "I can't believe we don't have those in the US!" Will cried. "Yeah, it looks so…1337," Josh agreed. 

            They spotted two girls, which were Miu's friends, Chinami and Naoko. Josh came up to them and asked in Japanese, "Hey, do you know where the AEGIS base is?" "One of my friends works in that organization!" Chinami informed. "Yeah, but do you know where it is?" Josh asked. "Iie," Naoko answered, shaking her head. Having no answers there, they left the arcade. 

            Another time they went to the restaurant. As the four went to the cashier to find out the location of the AEGIS base, Mina stood around, looking in delight of the beautiful interior of the restaurant. But, Marisa pulled her to join the group. 

            Josh asked the cashier, with a lady behind it, "Do you know where the AEGIS base is?" She shook her head. The four left, with no avail. 

            Another time they went into a game/electronics store. Will looked at the window with posters. "My god, they still are selling Sega Dreamcasts?" Will asked. The rest ignored his question and they went inside. 

            They went to the counter and Josh asked, "Do you know were AEGIS base is?" The woman at the cashier didn't know, but she put her ear close to Josh. "Do you know where AEGIS base is?" The woman left the counter and went upstairs, leaving the four waiting. Will yawned. 

            The woman came back, with a game in her hand. She laid it on the counter. She said, "You want this?" Mina looked at the game cartridge. "_Do You Like Horny Bunnies?" Mina read. "That's gross; it's some Dating Sims game," Marisa said. "Dating Sims game?" Mina asked. "Dating Sims, or Ren Ai, is a popular game genre in Japan," Josh informed. "There are many of those games with many different scenarios for each game. Of course, there are many women in these. In most of them, it's all in cartoon. If you talk to a girl, and if you play the right cards, you might see a naked picture of the girl. Continue playing it right, and you'll see a movie of…well, you can just imagine what it is. Some of them are like in 3D, you get to do more things then just talk and seduce them with your talk options, like in the new game __Sexy__Beach, where a hand cursor lets you 'touch' them. In all the Dating Sims games, the goal is to get as many girls to fall for you and your seducing talk options. They're really aimed at guys who can't get a girl." "Ew…yeah, that is gross," Mina replied. "Well, you got to get used to it. In this country, there's a lot of things you aren't used to and haven't seen in the US," Josh replied. _

            Josh then told the woman, "We do not want this game. We want to know where AEGIS base is." The woman left and again they had to wait. _Why did we have to come here? Marisa thought. The woman returned with another game. Marisa looked at the game cartridge. "Hey, it's __Metal Gear Solid! Let's buy this!" Marisa exclaimed. "We can't Marisa, we don't have enough cash," Will told her. And again Josh had to tell the woman, "We do not want this game. We want to know where AEGIS base is." The woman again left. "Let's get out of here," Will cried, "The lady's only going to get us more games!" The woman came back, with, yet another game. Mina looked at it. "It's the __Gatekeepers video game! I have this at home!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, let's get out of here, the lady's just going to give us more games until the cows come home!" Will told Josh. "I hate to admit it, but you're right. We have to get out. We're just wasting time," Josh agreed. With no luck of finding the directions, the four left. _

            Another time they went into a fashion store in the Shopping District. Josh went to the counter and asked the woman behind it, "Do you know where AEGIS base is?" Somehow the woman called out to someone in the background, and that person arrived with a wardrobe full of clothes! Mina gasped, surprised, and looked at all these clothes. "Oh my god! This is so cool!" Mina exclaimed. The woman smiled, and Marisa replied, "You know Mina, you don't need this stuff. Our parents are just going to send the rest of our things here." Mina frowned, and went back to the group. "We don't want these clothes," Josh told the woman. 

            "You don't?!?" the woman gasped. "No. We just want to know where AEGIS base is," Josh replied. "Oh." The woman smiled, and said, "No." With no avail, and four left. 

            After going to many other places with their search in vain, the four sat on a bench, in a park, tired. "So, we didn't find out where AEGIS base is. Now what do we do?" Mina asked. "I don't know, I can't think since I'm so tired," Will replied. "We could just track an IPW reading, kick Invader butt, and follow the Gatekeepers until we arrive to base," Marisa suggested. "Yeah, but where are we going to track an IPW reading, and kick Invader butt?" Will asked. "Duh! Josh's laptop!" Mina answered. Josh got out his laptop. After turning it on, and received a notice. "Uh-oh, we've got company," Josh informed. "What?" the other three asked. "I'm getting an IPW reading, just right in this park!" Josh informed.  "Where is it?" Mina asked. "I don't, know, some lake just like the one in Central Park, the one you go row boating," Josh informed. "Let's go!" Marisa commanded, and they sat off to the park. 

            Meanwhile, at AEGIS HQ, Ayane, Miu, Satoka, and Reiji Kageyama waited for the four to come. Satoka yawned and asked, "What's taking them so long, anyway?" "Maybe they got delayed," Ayane answered in here monotone voice. "Or maybe they're lost," Miu answered. "We have to go find them." Reiji yawned. "They'll be here, Miu, I gave them directions to here with their letter," Reiji told her. "I'm getting a big IPW reading," Ayane informed. Soon, everyone crowded around her. "Where?" Satoka asked. "Right in the park," Ayane answered. She soon closed their laptop and Satoka and she went for the door. "But shouldn't we" "Let's go!" Satoka ordered as she took Miu's hand to come with them before she could finish their sentence. 

            A young couple was surrounded by Invaders at the row boat rentals. "Come to our world," they said, in an inhuman voice. The woman cringed, near to her lover, as he tried to protect them from the Invaders. "Come to our world," the Invaders said once again. "Shut up! We don't want to go to your world, whatever that is, and harass someone else!" the man yelled, "Can't you see we're trying to go to a ride?" "Come to our world!" the Invaders replied. 

            The four ran to the lake, getting nearer to the source of the IPW reading. Josh, using his Gate of Perception, informed, "You know, they're going to turn the victims into Invaders sooner or later." "Yeah, we know, just hurry up!" Mina replied, as Josh, Will and she tried to catch up to Marisa, who was ahead of them, on her skateboard. 

            The lovers cringed, nearer to the rentals shack, as the Invaders got nearer. "Come to our world," they chanted. Soon, the man got a crowbar, and pointing it to all of the Invaders, yelled, "Hey! I've got a crowbar here, and I'm not afraid to use it!" The Invaders grinned, and the man began to bluff, "Hey! I'm going to hit you with this crowbar, aren't you afraid? Then get out of here!" "Tatsuo, please, get them away from us!" the woman cried. But the Invaders grinned, showing their sharp, metal teeth, and said something very unusual for them to say. 

            "No." 

            The woman cringed even more, and the man, Tatsuo, still tried to make the Invaders go away with the crowbar, with obviously, no avail. But then, a voice came from a hill. 

            "Hey Borg!" The Invaders replied, "Huh?" and looked everywhere. "Yeah you! You Borg, look at me!" They looked at Will, Mina, Marisa, and Josh, who were holding an Imitation Gate cell phone. "You want something? You want us to make into your own? Well, come and get it!" Josh yelled, and threw the cell phone to the Invaders. The Invaders looked at the cell phone, as it shook. A magic red-orange ring went on top, as the light from the cell phone began to fill with air as the Gate of Explosion was opened. The couple frantically looked at the cell phone. It began to shake, more and more violently, until it burst, into an explosion. 

            The Invaders were affected by the explosion, and disappeared with a "NO!" The couple was unaffected though by the blast; they were still alive. When they opened their eyes, and got up, the Invaders were gone; the monsters that threatened to get them turned into small, bright pink crystals. 

            As Josh and Will ran to get the numerous crystals, more Invaders went for Mina and Marisa. Hearing a _swoosh_ sound, they looked behind, and saw more Invaders waiting for them. "Gate Open!" Marisa commanded, as from her fists a light blue magical ring was there, more light filling the air. Her muscles bulged as her Gate of Close Combat/Crushing was opened, her veins becoming more visible. She sprinted towards the Invaders, and punched them. At each punch an Invader disappeared, leaving a pink crystal, until there were a few left. 

            Mina watched for her opportunity to open her Gate, as Invaders appeared behind her. Sensing them, she quickly turned to them and commanded, "Gate Open!" From her open hand a magical red ring, light was filling the air as Fire spewed out from it, burning the Invaders into a crisps, leaving them into pink crystals. 

            After Josh and Will were done picking up the crystals and putting them in a plastic bag, they looked up and saw Mina and Marisa, battling the Invaders with Marisa's Gate of Close Combat/Crushing and Mina's Gate of Red Fire. Josh and Will rushed up to help. 

            Marisa punched with her Gate and Mina used her Gate of Red Fire, both of them trying not to overuse it. They became surrounded by Invaders. "This is too much!" Mina cried. "Yeah, this is getting tiring. Even the Gate that is like steroids can't even help me not tire," Marisa agreed. Mina took out an Imitation Gate cell phone, but they saw Will with a purple magical ring over his hand, as more light filled the air. 

            "Gate…Open!" 

            Out from the Gate came lightning, affecting half of the Invaders, turning them into more pink crystals. Marisa, ready to punch a few Invaders with her Gate, punched her fist into her palm, getting ready. But she was to late; a red blade with a kanji on it, cut through the rest of Invaders, and turned them to little crystals. Josh, Will, Marisa and Mina looked up, and saw three girls, who were Ayane, Miu, and Satoka. 

            "Looks like they did most of the work," Satoka yawned. "Hey! We're the people who just transferred. If you're Gatekeepers, can we follow you to the AEGIS base?" Marisa asked. "We are Gatekeepers, and yes, you can follow us," Ayane answered in her monotone voice. They turned to the directing Ayane led. 

            During the trip, Miu asked, "Who are you guys?" But Ayane was ahead of them. She looked at her files she got from the AEGIS Database. "Josh Christian. Age: 16. Gate: Perception.  Member of AEGIS NE section since 1998. Can use gate to see moments of the future in a matter of ten seconds," Ayane informed.   

            "Um…thanks Ayane, but can we" Mina began before she got interrupted by Ayane's information. "William Thunders," Ayane began before she was interrupted by Will. "That's my name, don't wear it out!" Will said. Ayane gave a glace at him and continued. "Age: 17. Gate: Lighting. Member of AEGIS NE section since 1999. Can use Gate to use to control lighting," Ayane continued, "Marisa Nichols. Age: 16. Gate: Close Combat/ Crushing. Member of AEGIS NE section since 1999. Can use Gate to have the ability of enormous strength." 

            Still, Ayane continued saying her gathered information. "Mina Zheng. Age: 14. Gate: Red Fire. Member of AEGIS NE section since 1999. Can use Gate to shoot fire." Ayane closed her laptop. "She knows her stuff," Will commented. "Yeah, but who are you guys?" Marisa asked. "I'm Miu! And this is Satoka," Miu began to introduce the three, "and this is" Josh interrupted her right there. "Well, it's all too honoring to meet the legendary Gatekeeper Ayane Isuzu Ukiya," Josh said. "No, that's not right!" Miu told them. "Her last name is only Isuzu!" "Yeah, but on the files, when we looked at them during our flight on Josh's laptop, and it said you were Ayane Isuzu Ukiya," Marisa told them. "Ayane, why would you divorce your last name? Why would you divorce the last name of the late legendary Gatekeeper Shun Ukiya?" Josh asked. "You should've been honored to have that." "It's because…I hate him," Ayane answered. "But why?" Mina asked. "I hate him," Ayane answered. "Why do you hate him? You can't hate him for any reason!" Mina told her. "Shut up! It's none of your concern!" Ayane told them, raising her voice. 

            At the middle of the trip, Will asked, Josh, "Okay, so what is the boss like?" "How do I know?" Josh asked him. "Why now? We're going to meet him tonight anyway," Mina told him. "Yeah, but what do we know about him? Is it wrong to see what kind of boss you're working for before you work?" Will asked. "Well, he writes short formal letters…" Marisa began. "Yeah, and he draws cats very well…." Mina added. "And he can't write directions!" Will ended. "That's because you just memorized them and just forgot about them in one GLACE of the map!" Josh yelled. "Yo, you don't have to rub it in, I'm sorry," Will apologized. "Yeah, sure," Josh murmured. "Since this is boring, I'll just sing a song," Will suggested. "No Will don't!" The other three cried, but Will took a deep breath and began to sing in a voice so loud it would be heard for a 17 mi. radius:

_"Is this the life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see…"_

            Josh noticed as the seven Gatekeepers went and as Will kept on singing, the lights of apartments and houses turned on. He frantically thought of what to do, as now people outside were complaining about Will's singing. 

_"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_A little high, a little low_

_Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me…"_

            The complaints became louder and now Josh knew that people were going to either call the police or throw garbage at them. Josh kept on thinking of a way to make Will stop. 

_"Mama, just killed a man_

_Pulled a gun against his head_

_Pulled the trigger now he's dead_

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown in all away_

_Mama Ooo_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on; carry on, as if nothing really matters…"_

            Ayane got annoyed, and turned back to Josh as she walked. She told him, "Please make Will stop." "No, I like this song!" Miu told her. "It sounds like a song a heard on the radio, and it said it was from…America! But I don't remember the name…" Miu began to ponder and think about the title. 

_"Too late, my time has come_

_Send shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time, _

_Goodbye everybody – I've go to go,_

_Gotta leave it all behind and face the truth_

_Mama Ooo ... _ (Marisa: "_Anyway the wind blows"_)

_I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all…"_

            Mina began smiling at Will's singing as Marisa hummed the electric guitar solo. Meanwhile, Miu said, "Now I remember! It's Bohiemian Rhapsody by Queen!" Satoka, now annoyed, yelled, "Will, you will shut up, the people are getting pissed!" But Will kept singing. 

_"I see a little silhouette of a man_

_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the fandango?_

_Thunder bolt and lighting, very, very, frightening me!_

_Galileo, Galileo,_

_Galileo, Galileo_

_Galileo Figaro – magnifico!"_

Ayane and Satoka covered their ears and Miu's head swung back and forth, smiling. Josh looked up, more people crowded their windows. _Oh man,_ Josh thought, _this is going to be torture if Will doesn't stop!_

_"But I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family!_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity!_

_Easy come easy go – will you let go, _

_Bismillah! No! We will not let you go – let him go!_

_Bismillah! We will not let him go - let him go!_

_Bismillah! We will not let you go – let him go (never)_

_Never let you go – let me go_

_Never let me go – Ooo_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil out a side for me_

_For me_

_For me…"_

            The music, coming from no where, began to flow into the street, as all the seven Gatekeepers except Ayane and Josh, violently nodded their heads back and forth. But, the people opened their windows, holding soap bars. Josh, now knowing what was going to happen without using his gate, yelled "Run!" As they tried to run and dodge a shower of soap bars, Will continued to sing: 

_"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die?_

_Oh baby – Can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out – Just gotta get right out of here…"_

            Soon, the AEGIS base HQ was visible. "There it is! The AEGIS base!" Satoka told the four newcomers while panting. All of them ran faster trying to escape the shower of soap bars. As the shower of soap dwindled gradually, Will ended his song: 

_"Ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters – nothing really matters to me."_

            The song faded away as it ended, and the shower of soap bars finally stopped. Before they went into the base, the seven Gatekeepers rested as they panted due to their running. "Jeez, Will, you can't stop being an idiot!" Josh yelled as they entered. "Now more people hate us and still this is our first day!" "Hey, I didn't know the people were going to stone us with soap bars!" Will yelled back, trying to defend himself. "All I did was sing!" "Shut up. Save your arguments after our visit," Ayane told them. After that everyone was quiet, as Marisa went on her skateboard. 

            Reiji Kageyama sat in his chair in front of his computer, eating Ramen noodles with chopsticks as his long awaited and appreciated dinner. He leaned back, put his feet on the desk and near the keyboard and continued to eat his dinner with pleasure. His sunglasses were off now, as they sat at a table. While he ate his dinner, Ayane pressed the doorbell. He fell off his chair, and his bowl fell on his head. Feeling the hot water from his soup, he yelped as he got up, and ran around like crazy while yelling, trying to find out where his bathroom is. 

            Ayane, Miu, Satoka, Will, Josh, Marisa, and Mina stood there, patiently, waiting for Reiji to open the door. As they heard the screams of pain coming from Reiji, they all sweat dropped. Marisa and Miu yawned, as Josh looked at his watch. "Man, why can't the guy just hurry up and open the door?" Will complained. Ayane pressed the doorbell repeatedly. After endless rings, they heard him call out, "The door's open!" Ayane turned the doorknob, and opened the door to Kageyama's flat. 

            Kageyama went out of the bathroom, and the first person to see was Ayane. "They're here," she announced, and they turned into the main room. Miu went in first and sat on a sofa, as Marisa sped in, riding her skateboard. Will went in, and jumped on the sofa that Miu was sitting on. Mina went into the room, and amazed, ran to the windows and looked at the skyline, looking like a kid. Josh went in and looked at Reiji's computer and his many monitors. Satoka went in last, and just sat at a sofa. 

            Will began to put his arm around Miu. "Hey, Miu," he greeted. "Uh…hi, Will," Miu greeted back as she put Will's arm back to his side. "Oh, c'mon, Miu, don't be afraid," Will told her as he put his arm around her once again. Then, they heard wheels coming from a skateboard coming towards them. "Heads up!" a voice warned, and Will and Miu ducked. A shadow of a person on a skateboard went over them, as the person landed on the floor. Will and Miu turned to the person and obviously it was Marisa. "Hey, Marisa, watch out! You were going to hit us!" Will yelled. "Sorry, I was just trying to do a trick," Marisa apologized. "You can't tricks in here!" Miu scolded. 

            Meanwhile, Mina looked at the windows at the skyline in awe. "The skyline's so amazing!" Mina exclaimed out loud. "You can see almost all of Tokyo!" Her eyes moved left to right, and stopped as she caught the eyes of the Tokyo TV Tower. "Oh my gosh! I can see the Tokyo TV Tower from here!" Mina exclaimed. "I can just look at this forever." Satoka, overhearing Mina's words, told her while resting on the sofa, "Go ahead, Mina. Knock yourself out." As that happened, Josh drooled over the numerous screens of Reiji's computer. "Oh man…there must be seven of these!" he exclaimed. "With this, I can do endless web surfing, and without wasting any windows!" Josh said, and with that, he started to go online. 

            Reiji, ticked with the chaos in the room, said, "Ahem." No one turned their attention to him except Ayane. "Ahem!" he said again, raising his voice, but still, no one paid attention. He took a deep breath and yelled, "QUIET!" With that, everyone turned attention to him. He sighed and relaxed, and then told them, "Alright. All of the transferring Gatekeepers sit at a sofa. Any sofa, I don't care, just sit where you can hear me." So, Will, Josh, Marisa, and Mina did as he instructed, and sat at the sofas. "Alright, Ayane, Miu, and Satoka, do the same," Reiji instructed. And, they did as he asked. 

            Reiji sighed. "Okay…For all of you who don't me, for the transferring Gatekeepers, I am Kageyama, Reiji. I am the Commander of this base and Gatekeeper of Jet-Black. It is nice to meet you all and get to know you at this moment," he said as he introduced himself. "I hope you four know your Japanese" "Yeah, but Will's bad at it!" Josh interrupted. "No way, man, I ain't bad at it!" Will disagreed. "Yeah, Will, you're not bad, you're horrible!" Josh talked back. Everyone else turned at them and told them to shush. Josh and Will kept quiet. 

            "Thank you," Reiji said, and all the seven Gatekeepers except Ayane, Josh, and Will smiled. "Let's start. How about, you four, introduce yourselves?" Reiji asked Josh, Will, Marisa, and Mina.  All four of them felt nervous. "Yeah, sure," Josh answered. Everyone else answered with "Yeah" and "sure". All four of them got up from the sofas, standing in front of everyone else as Reiji went to the sofa where Ayane was and sat there. 

            The four turned away, their backs in the direction of three female Gatekeepers and Reiji. They both began to talk who was going to introduce them. "Okay, who's going to introduce us?" Will asked. "I'm not going to, I'm too nervous," Mina told them. "Yeah, me too," Marisa added. "Me three," Will added. "C'mon, you guys, you can't be nervous!" Josh told them. But still, they shook their heads in dissent. "Alright, I'll introduce all of you," Josh said, with a big sigh. All four of them turned back to their really small audience. 

            "Well, Kageyama-san, thanks for letting us introduce ourselves. I will introduce all of us," Josh started. "I know Ayane has all the files and can tell you everything, but, it'll be best if you let us introduce ourselves, since you'll learn more of us, since we'll be staying here…probably for the rest of our lives." Josh sighed. "Now, before we begin, who here is learning or has learned their English?" he asked. Reiji's, Ayane's, Satoka's, and Miu's hands all shot up. "Good, because I will speak English with a fast pace," Josh replied. "Okay, I am Josh Christian, Gatekeeper of the Gate of Perception. I am 16 years old and my blood type is A positive. I like school, computers, anime, action flicks, Star Trek, video games, anything that is high tech or 1337, and anything sci-fi. You'll notice that I'm a BIG, and I mean, BIG fan of Star Trek, by looking at my shirt. Of course, you all know it says 'Resistance is Futile'. That is one of the sayings said by an alien race in Star Trek, known as the Borg. I might go a little off topic here, but the Borg is an alien race thousands of years old. They are part organic, part artificial. In the show, their science is well beyond Federation science and technology. Their goal is to consume technology and to 'raise quantities of life' by species they 'assimilate'. In the show, they come from Delta Quadrant, a quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy. That is what I'll tell you before jumping into spoilers."

(Disclaimer: All info on the Star Trek species Borg is from the Official Star Trek website. It is suggested you go there for further information on the Borg. A link to that site is in my profile. We now go back to the story.)

            "Anyways, the things I hate are Invaders, viruses, hackers, chores, EMP bombs, bullies, and when Will is an idiot," Josh continued. "Hey! I ain't no idiot!" Will yelled at the back, but Marisa nudged him on the elbow. "Anyways, my favorite subject is Science and Math, and I have no least favorite subjects. I like going on computers, you can just find me at the school computer lab or any LAN party…well, if there's any. Anyways, this is Marisa Nichols." Marisa went up and shook hands with the audience. "She is the Gatekeeper of Close Combat, and she is 15 years old. Her blood type is O negative. She likes anime, skateboarding, sports, video games, martial arts, and rock music. What she doesn't like is Cartoon Network, viruses, school, homework, and of course, Invaders," Josh said. Miu raised her hand. Josh sighed and told her, "This isn't class, Miu, speak up." "Um…what's Cartoon Network?" she asked. "Easy question, Miu. It's a channel in the United States. Now, I know that it's spread around, there's got to be that channel somewhere. Anyways, it's a channel that mostly shows cartoons from the United States, like _Scooby Doo, Where Are You?_. They show anime too, in fact, they've got a whole program for it!" Josh answered. He cleared his throat, and continued, "Now, all four of us are big fans of anime, and all of us are okay with Cartoon Network except Marisa. Now, they censor stuff from anime, even if the thing they censor is necessary. Of course, they say they LIKE anime, and don't want to do censor it but they have to, but Marisa doesn't think so." 

"So why do they censor it even though it's dumb to do that?" Miu asked. "Because, Miu, the American people are very immature and stupid," Ayane answered. "They can't take any bit of violence and maturity whatsoever. They think they're better and smarter than the rest than we and the rest of the world are. Some of them are racist and don't like 'foreigners' like us. They use violence and anything stupid to get what they want. They're just arrogant and intolerant." "Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but that is true about what Miu said," Josh replied. "Some Americans are like that. They don't like anything except things from the US. And, they make fun of other people that don't 'fit' in the normal crowd. All four of us have been made fun of because of our Gates, what we like, etc. But don't mind people like that, you guys, and they're just stupid." 

"Anyways, Marisa likes Physical Education and Art, but she doesn't like math. She often skateboards and hangs out at the skate park when she's alone because she wants to be a legendary skateboarder like Tony Hawk. But, she also surfs, but only does that in the summer, early fall and late spring, and plays the cello, but she doesn't like playing the cello." "Why doesn't she like it?" Miu asked. Josh sighed. _My god, she asks so many questions! He thought. "Well, that makes her practice, see, and it's very boring," he answered. "Even though she's good at it, she really doesn't like practicing. Now, I have a question for you, Miu." Josh went up to the coffee table facing the sofa that Ayane, Miu, Satoka, and Kageyama were sitting in. He put his foot on the table and leaned on it. "Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked. "Well…um…because I want to know all of you so we can be friends!" Miu answered. "Okay then," Josh replied as he went back to the other three. _

"Now, this is Will Thunders," Josh began as Will went up to the audience to greet them. "Hey, wazzup!" he greeted, but that left the four confused. "Wazzup?" Kageyama asked, cocking his left eyebrow. "Well, that is actually 'what's up', which is, in American lingo, 'How are you?'. It's just a viral catch phrase from the Super bowl. Anyways, since you've never lived in the US for a long time, that's okay. Anyways, moving on, he's the proud Gatekeeper of Thunder, he's 17, and his blood type is B positive. He likes Football, rap, action, video games, his job as Gatekeeper of Thunder, as he ever so loves it that much, fast food, and rock. But, what he doesn't like are the Invaders, obviously, events that cause him to look like a total idiot and be hated in that area, accidents, injuries, since he has to miss out using his Gate and football practice, and school, because be mostly fails and barely graduates. His only favorite subject is Physical Education, and everything else is his least favorite subjects because he mostly fails in them. But, do you want to know why he likes his job so much and wants to be the best Gatekeeper in all of the Northeast but he can't because I am?" he asked. 

"Yes, tell us!" Miu answered for the audience. "Because, he wants to be just like his Auntie Jun Thunders," Josh replied, and everyone laughed. "Yeah, we all know he's an idiot and can't use brain while using his Gate, even though it's one of the most powerful Gates out there, we wants to be like Jun Thunders and tries to impress her even though he's an idiot and I'm the best Gatekeeper in the Northeast!" "Josh, why'd you tell everybody? And I'm not an idiot!" Will yelled. "Well, I had to," Josh told them. 

Soon, everybody stopped laughing and Josh stood there. "Anyways, last but not least, this is Mina Zheng," Josh introduced, as Mina did a courtesy, even though she wasn't wearing a skirt. "She's the Gatekeeper of Red Fire, she's 14, and her blood type is AB positive. She likes Oriental stuff, because she was born in the Orient, in Hong Kong, anime, stories, art, charms, teachings of Confucius, smiley faces, and shopping. What she doesn't like is when Will becomes an idiot, Invaders, and crappy action flicks. Her favorite subjects are Art, Math, Science, English, and Music, and she doesn't like Home Ec." Josh took a big sigh from all the fast talking he had to do. "Now, any questions?" he asked. "Um…what?" Miu asked. Josh slapped himself in the forehead. "You mean you didn't pay attention?" Josh asked her. Miu shook her head as a "no". Josh took a big sigh and told her, "Don't worry, each one of us will tell about ourselves." After that, everyone sat on sofas and chatted while Miu walked around, asking each of the four transfers about themselves. 

Satoka yawned while relaxing at one of Reiji's sofas. Marisa sat at the sofa facing Satoka, with Ayane and Josh. Mina, instead of drooling over Reiji's windows while gazing at the skyline, joined Marisa. 

Marisa looked at Satoka, who looked bored and had a funny look when she looked at Josh. "Satoka, anything wrong?" Mina asked. Satoka yawned again. "Staying here is boring, and Josh and his lecture about the 'Borg' and Star Trek really bored me," Satoka answered. "Well, he's a big Star Trek fan, or Trekkie, that's all I can say," Marisa replied. "He also calls Invaders 'Borg', just so you know." "Heh, you've got to be kidding me," Satoka said. "No, really, he does," Mina told her, "He thinks they're 'Borg' because the Invaders 'assimilate' humans, but that's his reason. I just think he's a moron." Miu went up to Mina and Marisa, asking them about themselves. Marisa took a big yawn and Mina a sigh before telling Miu about them. After Miu began to bother Josh, Marisa asked Satoka, "She's really a pain in the butt, isn't she?" "Yeah, she sure is," Satoka answered. 

Josh and Ayane, meanwhile, were just playing around with the laptops after they were bothered by Miu. As Josh was playing video games on his laptop and listening to A Perfect Circle's "Judith" (Disclaimer: I don't own the band or the song. I never will), Ayane noticed the headphones on Josh's ears. "What are you listening to?" she asked. Josh just took off the headphones and asked, "What? I didn't get what you were saying." Ayane looked sterner and asked again, "What are you listening to?" Josh looked at the headphones and asked, "Oh, you mean this?" "Yes, I mean that," Ayane answered, her eyes narrowed. Josh put the headphones on Ayane and she listened to the song. She nodded her head, and then took it off and gave it back to Josh. "Do you like it?" Josh asked. "Yes, but, what is that song?" Ayane asked. "Oh, the song's 'Judith'," Josh answered. "And who is it by?" Ayane asked, and Josh simply answered, "A band called 'A Perfect Circle'. They're good; I think you'll like them." Ayane, turning back to her laptop screen, said to him, "I've never heard of them." Josh rolled his eyes and said, "They're a band from the US!" "Oh," she simply replied, and went back to her business. 

Meanwhile, Will was being bothered by Miu as he tried to bother Reiji. "Miu, go away, I'm trying to get Kageyama-san's neat sunglasses!" he yelled. "But I just want to get to know you!" Miu told him. "Well, you should've paid attention!" he yelled to her. "Now bother someone else!" Will turned back to Kageyama. "Sorry, but, can I have your sunglasses?" he asked Kageyama. "No," he simply answered. "C'mon, Kageyama-san, I'd look really cool with them at my first day of school here!" Will said, almost begging, Can I please have it?" "No," he again answered. "Please, with sugar on top!" Will begged. "No." "I'll give you my CD collection!" Will told him. "No." "How about my porn posters?" Will asked him. "No." 

"My video games?"

"No." 

"My brother's _Maxim magazines I stole from him so he won't be so obsessed?" _

"No." 

"My varsity jacket?" 

"No."

"My football?" 

"No."

"My anime tapes?" 

"No."

"My TV?"

"No."

"My trophies?"

"No."

"My bowling ball?"

"No." 

"My bed?"

"No."

"My cool clothes? You'll really look good in them."

"No."

"My room?"

"No."

"My computer? It's really fast."

"No."

"My suitcase?" 

"No."

"How about my Auntie Jun? She's nice."

"No."

"What about my Gate? It's really cool." 

"You can't give your Gate to me, Will, and no."

Will was now on the verge on crying. "Please, just give me your sunglasses!" he begged, on the floor. Kageyama sighed. "You can go buy them," he told Will. "I can?" Will asked. "Yes, you can, but just sit!" Will did as Kageyama said and sat at a sofa. 

After forty minutes of chat, the Gatekeepers left Kageyama-san's flat. "Bye Kageyama-san!" Miu said in her loud and high voice. "Yeah, see you later!" Will said. After everyone said their goodbyes, they left. Kageyama turned to the room and had to sigh at the awful mess. 

            "Now that wasn't that bad, was it?" Marisa asked. "Yeah, I guess so," Mina agreed. "Yeah, but I didn't get Kageyama-san's cool sunglasses," Will whined. "You can just buy one," Mina told him. "Oh yeah," Will said, "All I have to do is to go to a store and get one!" "Well, today would've been good if Will wasn't such an idiot!" Josh told them. "Hey, I ain't no idiot!" Will yelled. "Well, ain't means isn't, and you put 'no' after that, so that means you **are an idiot," Mina told him. Will grunted, and yelled, "I can't believe this!" The girls laughed and Josh taunted Will with silly faces. "C'mon you guys, let's just go to the apartment. I'm tired and I need to sleep," he told them. "Yeah, we need to rest tomorrow," Josh agreed, "It's our first day of school." "You're right, but, we didn't eat. Where should we go to?" Mina asked. "We could just go to McDonalds," Marisa answered as she turned to Will. "I'm sure **someone** would like to ask if the customers drink spinach." All of them laughed, as Will covered his ears. **

Meanwhile, in a dark room, the four transfers were being watched on a glowing crystal ball. There were dark figures around it, watching their every move. 

            "Well, they did certainly well today," one of the figures said, which looked like a male. "Yes, they quite did," the other figure agreed, which looked like a girl. "Well, what do you think we should do to them?" the male figure asked. "Well, I have some plans for them," the female figure told the male figure. "Some very hard ones, ones I'm sure they cannot complete. Once we get them exhausted, we should kill them with every one of our troops we've got. Then we'll do that to the other Gatekeepers and the whole world shall be ours!" "Yes, but they look like very good Gatekeepers. Do you think our plan would work?" the male figure asked. "Oh yes, it should work," the female figure answered. "It will." 

Uh-oh! Looks like there's still some trouble in Tokyo! Anyways, how will tomorrow turn out? Will the four be late to school? Will they be missing any school supplies? Will they be good in class? Will they see Ayane, Miu, and Satoka in their class? Will Mina be in the same grade as the rest? Is Will going to be an idiot again? And who's this new troublemaker around here? Find out at our next chapter, "First Day of School!" 

            Yeah, Will is an idiot, even though I said he wasn't earlier. And, sorry about the bad comment on Miu, even though some of you feel that way about her. And please review. Positive and constructive reviews are GOOD, flames are BAD. I have someone in mind that bashes flamers…so don't even think of it!


End file.
